


Goth Chocolate

by Cornerofmadness



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goth Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- I don’t own them
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- Happy Birthday to Marlex. Also written for fanfic_bakeoff’s sweet prompt – Chocolate. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the once over and for one of Tony’s lines

XXX

“Did you get Abby black roses again for her birthday?” Tony asked, the moment McGee came into the room.

Ziva looked up from her desk. “You boys should show some imagination,” she scolded.

Tony scowled at her. “And what did you get her?”

“Abby loves music. I got her two passes to an indie musician concert,” Ziva replied brightly.

Tony sighed. “It’s not like anything we’d get will compete with whatever it is that Gibbs gets her every year that makes her so happy. So, probie, black roses?”

“Better. I got her Goth chocolate.” Tim beamed.

“What?”

He fished out his phone and brought up a picture to show Tony. “I found a place that does black fondant so I had them make a skull red velvet cake and cover it with the fondant. And since fondant is more for appearance than taste, I had it surrounded with roses made out of dark chocolate. I left it in Abby’s office for her.” 

Tony clenched his teeth, hissing in annoyance, and then clapped a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Good job, McGeek. You might just get to use that second ticket Ziva got her.”

“That is a very creepy cake,” Ziva said, having got up to peek at it. “Abby will love it.”

As if on cue, Abby came squealing into the office and threw her arms around McGee’s neck, hugging him so hard she nearly took him off his feet. She kissed his cheek. “That was the coolest cake every, Timmy.” She turned to beam at her friends. “You guys make getting older fun.”


End file.
